Lyla Michaels (Pre-Crisis)
Then the time came for Lyla to summon the heroes the Monitor needed to protect his cosmic tuning forks when very few of the positive-matter universes remained. Entering into an energy chamber in the heart of the satellite, Lyla was transformed into a multiple-copy person named Harbinger and sent across time and through different universes to gather up the selected heroes: some went willingly, others by force, and yet others by coercion. On her way to gather Arion the sorcerer, a Shadow Demon possessed one of Harbinger's copies, allowing the Anti-Monitor to manipulate and use her for his purposes. Ultimately, she was used to kill the Monitor, only to find out that the Monitor had intended for Harbinger to kill him so that he could activate the machines and shunt the Earths 1 and 2 universes into a Netherverse where they would be safe from the anti-matter wave. But with the vibrations slowing between the two universes, they started to merge with each other and would eventually annihilate each other. Harbinger gathered a group of heroes to send them to the remaining positive-matter universes of Earths 4, S, and X to protect its citizens from the anti-matter wave while she concentrated all her power on bringing those universes into the Netherverse. As she succeeded in doing so, Lyla lost her power to become Harbinger, though she continued to assist the heroes in other ways. With the resetting of the universe that took place following the battle at the Dawn of Time, Lyla became Harbinger again, revealing that with the resetting of time, all the surviving positive-matter universes have all merged into one universe with one history. She helped the heroes defeat the Anti-Monitor once and for all when he used his power to transport Earth into the anti-matter universe. She returned to Earth and joined her fellow surviving team members Lady Quark and Pariah in the exploration of the New Earth reality. The Supergirl from Krypton After the Amazons attack on Superman and Batman in Central Park, Lyla/Harbinger was shown to be living on Paradise Island. When the Amazons returned with Kara Zor-El, Lyla and Kara become quick friends, although Lyla was burdened by visions of what she believed to be the oncoming death of Supergirl. When Darkseid attacked Paradise Island, Lyla gave her life in an attempt to save Kara, and it turns out the death she had foreseen was her own all along. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** *** and : She can turn off the sound and darken the light. Former Powers Powers lost during Millennium. * : Originally Lyla could split herself in 20 copies, each one only a fraction of the original in power level. * : Originally Lyla could freely travel between different periods of time and "freeze" the flow of time in an area. * Originally Lyla could freely travel between different dimensions. * : She could easily dodge arrows shot by Green Arrow. * * She seems have some specie of cosmic awareness, feeling danger on the Earth while herself was in other Solar System. * In addition, she could release all her energies to bring three different universes into other plane of existence. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Harbinger would feel any physical damage taken by Jet on the same body part. | Equipment = * Universe Orb: this orb held records of all events in all possible timelines, including those wiped out in the Crisis. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It was never revealed which Earth the Monitor rescued the young Lyla Michaels from, though ''History of the DC Universe'' #2 implied it was Earth-One. * An alternative Harbinger was created by the Anti-Monitor from Earth-Seven‘s Donna Troy. Because of this previous relationship, Donna Troy inherits Harbinger’s Universe Orb after her death. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = | Wikipedia = Harbinger (DC Comics) }} Category:New Guardians members Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Reality Undetermined Characters